


Lyrics

by Taimae



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Trevelyan & Cassandra [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Cassandra listens to the Inquisitor sing for the first time at Herald's Rest.





	Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt sent to me on Tumblr: "LI hears OC sing for the first time and is completely captivated". It took a bit of time, but I had fun with it.

“No, no, no,” Varric said waving his hand dismissively taking a swig from his tankard. “It goes ‘and gold runs down the river’. Ostwick here doesn’t know what he’s talking about,”  

“You see, this is the thing with Kirkwall,” Reagan replied also pulling the tankard up to his drinks, his cheeks already flushed with red from the alcohol. “You know you aren’t the only ones that exist in the Free Marches,”

“I think you two have had enough to drink for tonight,” Cassandra said, walking up from behind them and crossing her arms. “You do realize we have to get up bright and early tomorrow?”

“Oh, relax Seeker. We’re doing real work here!” the dwarf grinned, wrapping his arm around Reagan’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Cultural ambassadors of the Free Marches! Sharing our rich and historical tapestry of tavern culture,”

Cassandra let out a disgruntled noise. Only Varric would find a way to spin a drunken night at Herald’s Rest into ‘work’.

“Join us for one drink?” Reagan said, his green eyes flickering with a look of eagerness. “Last one of tonight. As you said, we do have to head out tomorrow. You know, gotta build up the morale before we strike out on our next mission,”

The Seeker scrunched up her mouth, clearly wanting to disapprove of the idea. But there was something about the Inquisitor’s smile that made her want to stay.

“Ugh, fine,” she finally said, sitting down at the table with the rest of the group and crossing her legs.

“Alright, alright, gather around everyone!” Reagan said, standing up. “Here’s a song and tale that is a classic across all Free March cities! It’s called _the Walls and the Stars_ ,”

Cassandra couldn’t help but smile a bit as she watched Reagan, his gestures grand and cheery. Had he not been a mage, he might’ve made a half decent minstrel. He enjoyed entertaining people and honestly… what caught her the most was his voice. It may have slurred a bit from his drinking, but it was actually… wasn’t bad. Not at all. She knew that he could be a bit jokey, but she never expected him to sing well. His voice was playful and colourful, painting a detailed story that the lyrics told. Anytime he did miss a note or forgot some of the words, he managed to play it off with his cheesy humor and got everyone to laugh with him rather than at him..  Every now and then, he would briefly glance over at her and grin even wider, as though he were singing directly to her. She could feel her cheeks warm slightly. Ugh, what was this feeling? She almost felt like a young woman again.

A young woman… like when she was with…

“Okay, wait-wait,” Varric called out. “You messed up the lyrics again! That’s not how it goes!”

“No more comments from the peanut gallery,” Reagan shot back, nearly spilling the drink from his tankard.

Cassandra let out a sigh and shook her head as the two bickered. Just her luck that she had not one, but two Free Marchers. They were annoying, obnoxious, and childish. Nights at Herald’s Rest with them were always so loud and outrageous.

But maybe… she enjoyed it.

A little.


End file.
